Segment routing (SR) is a technique for forwarding a packet on a network using source based routing to steer the packet through a series of packet network “segments”. Each network segment represents a logical path, topological or service-based, through the network. A packet source, such as a router, switch, trusted server, virtual forwarder running on a hypervisor, or other network node, chooses a forward path for the packet through the network and encodes the path in the packet header as an ordered list of segments, for example, as a stack of labels. In a label-switched network, packets can be encoded with a sequence of entries called a “label stack” (each entry called a “label” or “label stack entry”). The labels are ordered, and each specifies a next hop along a path through a network. When the packet arrives at a router, that router's label can be removed or “popped” from the label stack, and the next label in the stack can used to calculate the next hop. Labels may also specify other actions to be taken at a particular hop. In this manner, the network may transmit packets along a specific forward path through the packet network, other than the normal shortest path that a packet usually takes, and allows the network to enforce packet flow through any topological path and service chain while maintaining a per-flow state only at the packet source. Operations Administration and Maintenance (OAM) protocols, in general, are standards based approaches to performance and fault monitoring in computer communications networks. OAM packet layer standards exist, however these standards do not address the transport layer. OAM transport layer standards exist, however these standards do not address the packet layer.